1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scraper structure for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Some of rough-terrain traveling vehicles include a scraper for scraping accumulated mud, snow, ice or the like because the mud, snow, ice or the like may be accumulated inside disk wheels of wheels when traveling on the rough terrain.
JP-A-2006-71042 discloses such a scraper structure for a vehicle. The scraper structure has a protruding portion on a brake caliper which constitutes a disk brake. The protruding portion is used as a scraper.
FIG. 3 and FIGS. 9(a) and 9(b) in JP-A-2006-71042 will be described below.
In FIG. 3, a knuckle 88 is attached to a suspension arm attached to a vehicle body of a vehicle, a brake caliper 111 which constitutes a disk brake device is attached to the knuckle 88, and a protruding portion 131C as a scraper is formed at the upper end portion of a caliper bracket 131 provided on the brake caliper 111.
In FIGS.9(a) and 9(b), the protruding portion 131C is a part to scrape snow 201 or the like accumulated on the inner surface of rims 154a of a disk wheel 154.
Since the protruding portion 131C is provided at the end of the caliper bracket 131, it is supposed that even when the protruding portion 131C scrapes the snow 201, the scraped snow 201 falls on the inner surface of the lower rim 154a of the disk wheel 154 and is accumulated again.
Furthermore, when a large amount of snow 201 is accumulated inside the disk wheel 154, a structure to allow easy discharge of the snow 201 out of the disk wheel 154 is necessary as well as to simply scrape the snow 201.